Ermac/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "As punishment for resisting Shao Kahn’s claim to the realm of Edenia, the souls of the vanquished were torn from their bodies and fused together to form the being now known as Ermac. Bent to Shao Kahn’s will, Ermac is his foremost enforcer. The essences of so many souls bound together give Ermac immense telekinetic power–an advantage that will destroy Earthrealm’s resistance to Shao Kahn’s rule." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Ermac was created with dark magicks by the former emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. He is a collection of souls, those of the thousands of warriors vanquished in Shao Kahn's conquest of Edenia. After Shao Kahn's death, Ermac remained loyal to subsequent Outworld emperors: first Shao Kahn's chosen successor, Mileena, then the usurper, Kotal Kahn. He is now a key component in the emperor's efforts to quell Mileena's rebellion." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Ermac is introduced by Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, where he was labeled "the newest creation of Shao Kahn". Despite his deadly powers, Ermac was defeated by Liu Kang in battle. Later on, Ermac appeared in the Soul Chamber, where the souls that comprise Ermac rest and regenerate. Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, and Jax Briggs were all in the Soul Chamber when Ermac emerged. Jax attempted to attack Ermac, but he caught Jax's punch and proceeded to telekinetically rip off Jax's arms. While Sonya tended to Jax, Sub-Zero fought Ermac, who was defeated once again. During the second tournament at the Coliseum, Ermac defeated and eliminated Johnny Cage from the tournament, leaving only Liu Kang and Kung Lao to fight for Earthrealm. After Kung Lao was killed by Shao Kahn, Liu Kang was enraged and tried to avenge his fallen friend. The emperor was supposedly killed, and his allies argued about who would be the next ruler of Outworld, an argument where Ermac was also present (but did not participate in). Shao Kahn eventually appeared alongside Quan Chi, who had aided him on his recovery and helped the emperor develop a plan to invade Earth, an invasion in which Ermac took part. After Kurtis Stryker defeated Kintaro and attempted to call in a medical evacuation for the injured Kabal, Stryker was telekinetically lifted and thrust down into the Subway by Ermac. Stryker and Ermac then fought, and for a third time, Ermac was defeated. Ermac's final appearance comes after Cyber Sub-Zero frees the Earthrealm prisoners. The recently freed prisoners were shown being telekinetically thrown back into the room by Ermac. In a rematch, the automated Sub-Zero faced Ermac again, and as before, Sub-Zero won. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Ermac appears before Mileena in her keep in the Setian Valley where Rain is being cared for, informing the former empress of the status of the Shokan siege on Z'unkahrah. Despite Mileena's hopes that Kintaro would kill Kotal Kahn, Ermac informs her that Kotal Kahn will instead be victorious, having enlisted the aid of the Black Dragon and using their weapons to decimate Kintaro's forces. An enraged Mileena demands to know of Reiko and the Red Dragon, and Ermac informs her they are still on Shang Tsung's Island. When Rain awakens and informs Mileena of Reiko's true allegiance to the cleric Havik, Ermac tells Mileena that the name stirs confusion and chaos in his thousands of souls, with Ermac calling Havik an enigma. Ermac is then ordered to gather the Tarkata as they all set out for Shang Tsung's Island. Mortal Kombat X Ermac first appears in Chapter 2 alongside Erron Black and an army of Outworld soldiers escorting Kotal Kahn's carriage to its destination. When Mileena's Tarkatan hordes attack the carriage, Ermac joins D'Vorah and Erron Black in fighting them off, killing numerous Tarkatans with his telekinetic powers. In Chapter 6, it is revealed via flashback that Ermac had once served under the empress Mileena. Five years prior to the game's story, Mileena and her servants, including Ermac, confronted Kotal Kahn (then known as Ko'atal) and his allies Reptile and D'Vorah, who were plotting to overthrow the empress. After Reptile reveals Mileena's true origins (a genetic experiment formed in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, as opposed to being the biological daughter of Shao Kahn) to the room, Ermac betrays the empress and engages her in combat. Her remaining allies are eventually slain, and Ko'atal orders Reptile to escort Mileena away. Ermac then pledges his allegiance to the new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. Ermac appears once again in Chapter 7, alongside Erron Black and Reptile, investigating the slain corpses of two Outworld soldiers who had been ordered to take Shinnok's amulet to a safe location. Upon further inspection, they surmise that it is D'Vorah's work, stating that only she had the ability to create such wounds. Soon afterwards, they are ambushed by Cassie Cage and her team, leading Reptile to believe (erroneously) that D'Vorah had set them free. Although Ermac, Erron, and Reptile have the upper hand for most of the fight, they are eventually defeated by Takeda and knocked unconscious, enabling the Earthrealmers to escape. Later, they report back to Kotal Kahn and inform him of D'Vorah's betrayal, alleging that D'Vorah had stolen the amulet, set the Earthrealm prisoners free (in reality, they had freed themselves without D'Vorah's help), and took the amulet to Raiden (whereas she actually intended to bring it to Quan Chi). In response, Kotal Kahn orders Ermac and the others to prepare his army for an invasion of Earthrealm, intending to steal the amulet back. As Cassie, Takeda, Kung Jin, and Jacqui crash land in a forest, Kotal and his followers emerge from a portal nearby. Kotal orders his minions to attack, but the Earthrealmers manage to escape. As they venture deeper into the woods in search of Cassie and her friends, Ermac tells Kotal that he can sense their presence. Moments later, Cassie's team spring a surprise attack on Kotal's army, resulting in a long battle between the two. After defeating Reptile and healing Takeda, Jacqui Briggs confronts Ermac, knowing that he was responsible for ripping her father's arms off 25 years ago. Jacqui emerges victorious, and remarks that with his defeat, her father had been avenged. Ermac is not seen again after this, and it is assumed that he had been driven back to Outworld along with the rest of Kotal Kahn's henchmen. Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "With Shao Kahn dead, Ermac was no longer bound to him. Anarchy erupted within Ermac as the many warrior souls that comprised his being struggled for dominance. Only one had the strength of will to quiet the chaos. The conflict resolved, Ermac returned to Outworld, determined to reunite with his past. Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana were shocked to learn the truth: that trapped among the many spirits within Ermac was their husband and father, King Jerrod. Though he would never be the Jerrod they once knew, Ermac would forever serve and protect his queen and the Edenian people." * Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): "Alone once more, Ermac searched the labyrinthine corridors of Shao Kahn's old fortress-- searching for the source of a faint voice calling to him. Suddenly a warp of dust brushed his chest, wrenching free one of his many souls. The dust took the form of a man who began to consume soul after soul. As the weakened Ermac stared helplessly, he recognized the mysterious figure; the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Returned from death." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) *Made of fused warriors souls by Shao Kahn and served him.One of which included Jerrod Kitana's father and Sindel's husband. *Defeated by Liu Kang during the first tournament. *Telekinetically destroyed Jax Briggs' arms and nearly fatally wounded him during Mortal Kombat II story chapter. *Defeated by the younger Sub-Zero. *Defeated Johnny Cage in the second tournament. *Defeated by Kurtis Stryker during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero during the invasion of Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) *Met with Mileena to inform her of the Shokan Uprising in Z'unkahrah. *Became disturbed at the mention of Havik. *Joined with Mileena and the Tarkata to Shang Tsung's Island. Mortal Kombat X (Game) *Ally of Kotal Kahn. *Serves Kotal Kahn with Erron Black, D'Vorah, Reptile, and Ferra & Torr. *Chose to serve Kotal Kahn after his coup on Mileena. *Defeated and killed some Tarakatans during the rebel ambush. *Ambushed and defeated by Takeda Takahashi along with Erron Black and Reptile. *Defeated by Jacqui Briggs to avenge her father's maiming. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline